1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to subscriber identification module (hereinafter referred to as SIM) card retention assemblies used in portable electronic devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile phones are widely used and have become a part of modern life. Many mobile phones have a SIM card for storing information. The SIM card may also contain personal information for the subscriber, for example, a listing of frequently used telephone numbers. Good electrical contact between the SIM card and the mobile phone is important. Therefore, a SIM card retention assembly is necessary for securing the SIM card in electronic devices such as mobile phones.
A typical assembly for holding a SIM card to a main body of the electronic device, includes a latching structure, and a receiving groove defined in the main body. A connector including a plurality of contacts is set in the middle of the receiving groove. The shape and size of the receiving groove correspond to a SIM card. The latching structure is movably fixed to the main body adjacent to the receiving groove. The latching structure can be moved above the receiving groove. In use, firstly, the latching structure is moved away from the receiving groove, and the SIM card is received in the receiving groove. Then, the latching structure is moved adjacent to the receiving groove and located above the receiving groove for latching the SIM card in the receiving groove. In the same way, the SIM card can be released by moving the latching structure away from the receiving groove.
In the above assembly for holding a SIM card, the latching structure can easily be moved. However, if a mobile phone employing such an assembly for holding a SIM card drops to ground, a shock can easily force the latching structure to move off the receiving groove. As a result, the SIM card will not connect well with the connector or could even be released from the receiving groove. Obviously, such a conventional assembly is not a trustworthy way of holding the SIM card steadily in the receiving groove.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.